Even The Eldest Needs Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: This is something Jest learns when King Lauhin feels his oldest son is doing too much and not smiling enough. Written by guestsurprise per request of guest viewer Emelie. I only posted it for them. :)


**A guest viewer named Emelie asked guestsurprise for this one. :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Lauhin, Jest, Optimo, Amio, Vivo, Adulato, Vibracio, Kumi, Bliss, Jocu, Blithe, Jape, and Jovi belong to guestsurprise.**

* * *

**Even The Eldest Needs Love**

Lauhin watched intently as Jest continued to travel from realm to realm without sleeping. He had not had any real rest for a couple of weeks.

"Jest?" The large, black king asked gently. Jest turned and bowed respectfully for his father.

"Yes, Father?" he asked, his voice sounding lethargic.

"My son…you've worked very hard today. You need to take a rest in the herb springs," Lauhin said kindly.

"I cannot, Father. I still have a lot of work that I have to complete," Jest said, now turning to leave.

"Jest," Lauhin said, now using his slightly authoritative tone. Jest paused and turned back around.

"Father, what is it?" Jest said, now getting a bit annoyed.

"You may be the eldest and you may be next in line for the throne, but you must learn to relax," Lauhin said, now standing a bit taller than his own son. No Lauhinians were taller than Lauhin VI. He was definitely the size of the past kings and it was no doubt who was in control over the kingdom.

"Father, I am fine," Jest insisted, now seeing the king walk towards him, which caused him to move back slightly.

"You are not fine. But you will be once I am finished," Lauhin said, now motioning for his knights to come into the room. "Please take care of Jest's responsibilities for today. He will be with me today."

"What?! Father, I…," Jest started.

"No buts. You have heard my word and my word is final," Lauhin said, now looking at him in a no-nonsense way. Jest let out a low agitated growl, but Lauhin only hummed in approval. Optimo bowed in respect and nodded.

"Yes, my king," he responded. "And my king?"

"Yes?" Lauhin responded, glancing at him.

"We have spotted that young female Nitian that your sons had met a few years ago," the royal blue captain said calmly.

"Nitia? The young female from Damus' courts?" Lauhin asked, now curious.

"Yes." Optimo replied.

"Keep an eye on her. I wish to see that young female myself," Lauhin smirked confidently.

Optimo only chuckled and nodded. He knew that the king loved to keep the Nitians in their place, but something about Nitia was different because she tried to help Jocu in the past. She didn't have a strong bloodthirsty quality like the other Nitians. And for that, he wanted to learn more about her. But that could wait. Jest needed him right now.

Once Optimo and the guards left, Lauhin turned to his eldest, who had his arms crossed over his chest. Lauhin could only chuckle. He was a marvelous specimen of a Lauhinian. He was slightly taller than all of his other brothers and had muscles to spare. He had a lot of strength and was a master in terms of self defense and strategy when dealing with the Nitians. He was a dark navy blue and deep yellow eyes. He wore a brown band across his head and a brown sash with brown pants. As the most quiet, he was usually one to keep a level head, but that was only when his younger brothers didn't need a reminder of who was the eldest. Mainly Amio or Vivo.

"Come…let us go to the springs," the king said, now ushering his son to follow. Jest let out a sigh of defeat and followed his father.

* * *

_Once at the springs…_

Jest let out a gasp as Lauhin massaged his shoulders and used just the right amount of force. His muscles ached, but the king was perfect at knowing pressure points.

"See? You needed this," Lauhin chuckled.

"Father, you have your own responsibilities; you didn't have to do this," Jest said, but he let out a laugh as Lauhin got under his chin and tickled under there. That was Jest's weak spot.

"I do it because I'm your father, now loosen up, Jest," Lauhin chuckled, now seeing his eldest almost melt with the chin tickles.

"F-FAHAHAHAHATHER! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Jest laughed, now trying to squirm away. But Lauhin was still the strongest, he grabbed Jest in a full nelson and got his abs with no trouble. Jest then began to squirm hard! "GAAAAAAAAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh yes~. Is Jesty ticklish?" Lauhin purred in his son's ear. Jest's eyes bulged at that nickname! He absolutely hated when anyone called him that!

"FAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATHER COME NOW! I HATE THAT NICKNAME!" Jest laughed, now feeling Lauhin let him go and he turned and pounced on his father. The two beings began rolling and growling in the grass as Vibracio watched the two from a distance. Lauhin was a wonderful father.

"It appears they needed this bonding time," Vibracio chuckled as Adulato quietly walked over to him.

"Yes they did. Vibracio…you live up here in the mountains all alone. Ever consider having a mate?" Adulato smirked.

"Hmmm?" Vibracio asked in confusion.

"Well, I have Kumi and Lauhin's queen is Bliss. What about you?" Adulato smiled.

"Oh, I do not think any mate of mine would like always being in these mountains," Vibracio chuckled.

"Don't be too sure. Many Lauhinian females love these areas. These mountains are secluded and beautiful; why do you think the royal family is always up here?" Adulato chuckled, now seeing Vibracio laugh a bit as he turned back to watch the cute scene.

Meanwhile, Lauhin had Jest pinned to the ground and he sat on his son's thighs as he tickled his abs and under his arms. Jest clamped his arms down hard and laughed even more!

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FATHER, NO!" Jest pleaded, now bucking under the large king.

"I should say not. You need this," Lauhin laughed, now tickling more on his neck and ears. His claws then became more pointed and he reached behind him and used them to scribble on his son's thighs. Jest almost left his skin.

"FFFFFAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATHER NO! NO NOT THE THIGHS! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jest practically screamed in mirth! Lauhin then glanced over his shoulder and let his tail split into three! Two grabbed his son's feet together at the ankles and then let one tail tickle in between the toes. Jest now thrashed like a full animal!

He began trying to gator roll and Lauhin laughed at his son's reactions! But through Jest's deep and hearty laughs, he knew this was perfect to rejuvenate his son!

"Yes…laugh for me, my son. You need laughter to be a good king," Lauhin teased, now using his strength to keep his son pinned. It was amazing honestly! Lauhin was so strong that you would need a lot of back up to even get free of his tickles! Jest was able to pull his hands free from time to time, but it wasn't long before Lauhin grabbed him again!

After a few moments, he let his son go and Jest weakly got on his hands and knees as Lauhin approached him on all fours too.

"And how is the future king feeling?" Lauhin chuckled, now feeling Jest place his forehead against the king's.

"Father….thank you. But please…do not call me the future king right now. I don't want you to ever go," Jest said soberly.

"Jest…you know our kind do not die. But one day, I would place the responsibility on you because you would be the new king. But of course…you have plenty of time. I, in the meantime, enjoy being ruthless with my sons" Lauhin smirked evilly, now grabbing Jest and wrestling him. Jest could only laugh and hug his father hard. How he loved Lauhin and there was no doubt how much Lauhin loved his sons and family. From the trees, Jocu and the other brothers all smiled in pure glee.

"He needed that," Jocu grinned.

"I know. Perhaps one day we too can have some fun with father," Vivo smirked.

"We always have fun with him." Amio said in confusion.

"I mean to have a competition like this!" Jocu clarified.

"You mean take him on? All seven of us?!" Blithe chuckled.

"Of course! That would be awesome!" Amio smiled, now wagging his tail.

"You all are being ridiculous! Father would take each of us down! He knows all of our weaknesses better than we even do!" Jape huffed, now fixing his hair.

"But not if we have a plan…," Jovi smirked deviously. The brothers all looked at Jovi in surprise! Jovi was usually the quiet and curious one. But Jovi was very smart; especially being the inventor of the group. Their looks of surprise then turned into devious smirks.

"Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow...but…all we need to do is wait for the right time. And perhaps…get mother's assistance as well. But for now…let Jest get rejuvenated," Jovi smirked deviously, now folding his arms confidently. The brothers all began to chuckle mischievously. It was never dull in their kingdom!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****This was a request completed for a guest named Emelie. Hope you all enjoyed it! And to everyone, if you sent a request but it was not completed, more than likely I may have missed it. You can comment your request in the comment box if need be. :)****  
**

**And Goldie, your birthday request is pretty much completed. However, I will only give it closer to your birthday as requested XD. And as always, it was an absolute pleasure to do it for you, Amiga. You are a special jewel.**

**To guestsurprise: This was a wonderful story, Amiga! And thank you! You are so sweet and I'm blessed to have you as one of my best friends. I'm looking forward to my birthday request as I know it'll be awesome. :) Also, I got your other requests and I'm happy to do those for you. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
